wiki_of_rightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wiggles
The Wiggles were an Australian children's band. Their kid-friendly songs were a quick hit in Australia in the early 90s, and international exposure made them more popular in the 2000s. Although their initial musical style was rooted in 1980s rock and roll, their music and musical structure developed over time. Their clothes, style and statements made them trend-setters, while their growing social awareness saw their influence extend into the social and cultural changes of the 1990s and 2000s in terms of youth culture. After the band broke up in 2013, all four members embarked upon successful solo careers. The Wiggles were one of the most commercially successful and critically acclaimed children's bands in the history of popular children's music, selling over one billion Video cassettes, DVDs, and CDs internationally. In Australia, The Wiggles released more than 40 different albums, videos, and singles that reached number one on the Children's chart, earning more number one videos (15) than any other children's group in Australian chart history. This commercial success was repeated in many other countries; their video distributor, ABC Video, estimated that by 2014 they had sold over one billion videos worldwide. According to several staff from the now-defunct Lyrick Studios, The Wiggles have sold more videos in the United States for children than any other group. In 2016, Variety magazine ranked The Wiggles number one on its list of 100 Greatest Children's Groups of All Time. According to that same magazine, The Wiggles' innovative music and cultural impact helped define the 1990s and 2000s, and their influence on children's culture is still evident today. In 2017, Billboard magazine released a list of top-selling Hot 100 artists of children; The Wiggles topped it. History Formation The Wiggles' early history is somewhat of a mystery of how they all got together , but one thing's for sure is that they've been singing and dancing since they were children and have been living in their world, "Wiggles World," for the longest time. The members of the band are Greg Wiggle, Anthony Wiggle, Murray Wiggle, and Jeff Wiggle. Anthony and Jeff were members of The Cockroaches, an 80's pub band that had a number of top 40 hits in Australia. At Macquarie University in Sydney, they connected with Murray and Greg to produce programs for an Early Childhood Education program at the school. First Live Shows and The ABC The group invited Phillip Wilcher to join the group in Early 1991. Four days after hiring Wilcher, the group started recording their first album and were asked to perform in a live show. The Wiggles began a 100-hour-long scheduled tour around several schools of Australia, including a promotion for the Playschool TV series. Greg Page, the yellow wiggle at the time, was the most anxious according to him and in May 1991 he left the tour and had Phillip fill in for Greg. Eventually, Jeff and Phillip also left to work on the first Wiggles album along with Greg instead. Anthony and Murray soon followed suit in July of '91 due to limited time. TBA! Musical Structure Wiggles songs are often about simple topics that children can relate to: sleeping ("Rock A Bye Your Bear", "Wake Up Jeff"), eating ("Fruit Salad"), animals ("Do the Monkey", "Swim Like a Fish", "Ponies") or their friends who appeared with them in their home videos and TV show. They include Dorothy the Dinosaur (a horticulturalist green dinosaur who eats only roses), Captain Feathersword (a harmless pirate with a feather for a sword), Wags the Dog (a brown dog who likes eating and digging in his garden, and takes care of puppies called the Wagettes), Henry the Octopus (a fun loving purple octopus who wears multicolored clothing and conducts an underwater band) , and Officer Beaples (a female policewoman who communicates through mime). Another distinctive feature of the group's songs is easy-to-repeat gestures, such as the "romp bomp a chomp" hand motions in the song "Dorothy the Dinosaur". Videography TBA! Members Greg Wiggle Greg Wiggle, or simply just Greg, is the lead singer of the Wiggles who wears the yellow shirt and loves doing magic tricks. He was forced to retire from the group due to illness for a while and was replaced by his understudy Sam, who loves to sing. Anthony Wiggle Anthony Wiggle, or simply just Anthony, is the wiggle who wears the blue shirt and is the instrumentalist that loves eating food. Murray Wiggle Murray Wiggle, or simply just Murray, is the wiggle who wears the red shirt that loves playing the guitar. Jeff Wiggle Jeff Wiggle, or simply just Jeff, is the wiggle who wears the purple shirt that always falls asleep every minute or so. Category:Characters Category:Earth-69420